This patent application covers a new and original design of shape, both functional and ornamental, for an article of manufacture. This invention relates to the armrests of the type commonly employed on airline passenger seats. More particularly, this invention involves the unique shape of armrest side walls in the area of interface between the passenger and the armrest.